


Boys In Love

by nazangel



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [21]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz's siblings - Freeform, Boys In Love, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Simon wears a pink eyeliner while Baz paints his nails glittery black. Simon likes to make flower arrangements while Baz paints demons.Still, it doesn't mean they can't match in every way that mattersNote: This is supposed to be for the Pastel prompt but I very loosely followed. This is just an excuse to write two boys in love.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554211
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Boys In Love

**SIMON**

I look in the mirror and adjust my curls, then I inspect my nails. They're pink and the polish is still impeccable.

Perfect.

There's a knock behind me and turn to see my mother standing at my door.

"Almost ready, love?" she asks

"Yeah," I say

"Feeling a little bold today," she says

I smile and look back in the mirror to inspect my face full of make-up, complete with light blue eyeliner and baby pink lipstick.

"Felt like that kind of day," I say

"Well," she says, "You look quite nice. I'm sure a certain someone will appreciate it,"

"He's very biased," I tell her but her words still make me feel giddy from happiness.

She gives me a knowing look.

"Well, Happy Valentines Day, love," she says, "Now let's hurry before you're late for school,"

"Okay Mum," I say, taking one last look in the mirror.

I do look lovely

**BAZ**

I watch myself in the mirror as I put on my choker. It's made of black leather and has a glittery butterfly in the middle.

It's also new.

I head downstairs to where I can hear my family getting their breakfast.

"Bazzy," Cry out the twins at once

"Octavia. Victoria. Good morning," I say, giving them both a kiss on the forehead

"Morning Mother," I say as I give a kiss to baby Collin

He only babbles in response

Daphne smiles and hands me pancakes with a heart made on top.

"Happy Valentines Day," says

"Thank you," I say, "Where are Father and Mordelia?"

"Mordelia's Valentines Day surprise," she tells me

"Ah," I say. That made sense

I'm on my second pancake when My father and Mordelia come in, arms full flowers, cards, and chocolate.

"Happy Valentines Day," She cries with all the energy of a six-year-old can muster.

We all get a chocolate heart each, one rose, and one card. Daphne gets a bouquet of nine roses from my Father. Some old traditions I never asked about.

My father finally notices the shocker and raises an eyebrow.

"Is that new?" he asks

I nod.

"Did I pay for it?"

"Two of them actually, I bought Niall one too," I say, "Don't worry I didn't go over my monthly limit,"

Father had a monthly limit set out for me. Something about learning money management.

"Well, it looks nice," he says

I smile, remembering the first time I had tried on the getup I was wearing right now. His eyes had pretty much fallen out of his head.

"Are you looking pretty for Simon?" asks Mordelia, "Show me,"

I get up to do a spin for her, showing off my black jeans, combat boots, and my dress-like shirt with fishnet sleeves.

"I'm looking pretty for me," I tell her, "And if Simon appreciates it, it's just an added bonus,"

She just hums in response and goes back to her pancakes.

"Are you doing anything with Simon tonight?" Daphne asks

"We're going to a festival after school," I tell her, "I'll be home a few hours before dinner,"

"Lovely," she says, "You should go before you're late,"

I nod, drinking up the last of my tea.

Grabbing my keys, I head out of the door.

**SIMON**

Penny is waiting for me at the steps of the school, her purple hair twisted in a messy bun.

"Well, looks like Agatha's lessons really worked. Your make-up looks amazing,"

"Oh thanks," I say, "I got up early to do it,"

"Putting in the extra effort on Valentine's Day, " she teases

"I also did my make-up on my birthday, Penny, and for Christmas," I say

"Fair point," she says, "Oh look, Baz is here,"

I turn around and sure enough. Baz just pulled up in the parking lot.

I watch him as he gets out of his car, right along with Dev and Niall.

He looks as beautiful as ever. Even from here I can tell his mascara is making his eyes pop. He has purple lipstick on and I can see his muscle through his sleeves.

God, I love his arms.

He looks up and his eyes lock with mine. I nearly melt when he smiles at me.

God, he's beautiful.

"You are so gone on him," says Penny, "Go, I'm gonna go find Shep,"

I nod and make my way down the stairs.

**BAZ**

My breath catches in my throat as I spot Simon.

He's the epitome of beauty as he walks toward me.

Behind me, I can hear Dev and Bial snickering about me being lovesick.

But I don't care.

My boyfriend is wonderfully lovely.

"Hi, Baz," he says, with a blinding smile, "Happy Valentine's Day,"

"Happy valentine's day, Darling," I say, pulling him in, "You look beautiful,"

He blushes and is about to respond when someone clears their throat behind us.

Right. Dev and Niall. Forgot about them.

"What do you two want?" I snarl at them

"It's impolite to snog in front of your best friends," says Niall with an impish grin

I'm about to retort but Simon lets out a chuckle, slipping his hand into mine.

"Sorry guys," he says, "You guys have a ride for after school, right? We're going to go to the festival right after your football practice,"

Dev and Nial instantly smile, and I swear I can see hearts in their eyes. Yeah, Simon has that effect on people.

"Yeah," says Niall, "My mum's picking us up,"

"Good," he says as we turn to leave, "Oh and Dev, I like your nails,"

Dev smiles and says thanks.

I pout, "My nails are painted the same way,"

He smiles, "I was just being nice Baz. I always like your nails best. Cause they're yours,"

My heart melts.

I have a lovely boyfriend.

**SIMON**

We don't have morning classes together but I do get to see him at lunch.

It's Valentine's Day so we planned on having lunch together, just the two of us.

I make my way to the music room and find him in there, sitting on the carpet and, for once, not practicing his violin. Instead, he's drawing.

"Hey," I say, "What's that?"

He smiles and turns the sketchbook. It's a drawing of wolf demon feeding on a deer in the moonlight.

It's both beautiful and terrifying at the same time.

"Wonderfully done," I tell him

And I mean it. I might not understand the subject matter, just like he doesn't understand my obsession with flowers (I work at Ebb's shop. I love it) but he has a wonderful talent.

"Come sit," he says, patting the space beside him

I sit down and we take out our lunch. Halfway through, he laces our hands together (he's left-handed).

I look down and observe them. Mine are pale with nails done in pink. He has brown skin, with a skull ring and his nails a sparkling black.

They look lovely together.

**BAZ**

After school is our football breakfast.

I have to take off my make-up for that. I don't usually wear a lot. Just a bit of mascara. Sometimes some lip gloss and eyeliner but I still have to take if off if I want to avoid it running down my face.

Simon is watching me as I run around the field.

I'm not ashamed to admit, I show off a little whenever he's watching.

Dev and Niall always tease me about it.

As if they're any better. Niall once walked into a wall after his crush smiled at him.

After practice, and after I've showered, I find Simon in front of the locker room waiting for me.

He smiles at me and holds out his hand.

"Ready?"

I smile back and take it. I always want to smile around him.

We walk back to my car and when I get there, he pulls out the make-up bag I keep in my car.

"Can I?" he asks

I nod.

He takes out some mascara and lipgloss and applies it to me gently (Gentle. He's always so gentle with me)

He also pulls out some eyeliner, his this time. It's purple.

"Do you mind?" he asks again

"If you think it'll look good..." It might as well be permission

"It will," he says.

I look in the mirror when I'm done. He was right, I do look good.

**SIMON**

After I' done his make-up, Baz pulls the car out of the lot and we're on the road.

Its a pretty day, and there's minimal traffic. I keep the windows down and watch the air make Baz's hair fly around while I hold his hand.

**BAZ**

Simon holds my hand as I drive.

I know he would hold my hand all the time if I asked me to.

The knowledge makes me feel warm.

**SIMON**

We start with the rides.

We whoop on the fast ones and snog on the Ferris wheel.

Later, Baz buys me cotton candy.

**BAZ**

I hate cotton candy but Simon loves. I don't get it. It's just sugar.

We get some more snacks and afterwards, Simon tugs me to the games.

I try to tell him they're rigged but he insists.

"I'm gonna win you something!"

And what do you know, he does end up winning me something.

A plush cat as big as my pillow.

"Thank you, Simon," I tell him

I end up buying him a heart-shaped cushion later.

**SIMON**

Baz gives me a long kiss when he drops me off to my house.

My mum is waiting for me and she smiles when she sees me.

"Nice look she says," I look in the mirror and sure enough, my lips tik is smeared.

"Well," I say, blushing a little, "I had fun. He got met this,"

She looks at the heart and grins.

"He's a lovely boyfriend,"

"He really is," I tell her

**BAZ**

I step inside and am instantly greeted by my sisters, all asking me questions about my date.

Where do a six-year-old and two four-year-olds even get these questions? I honestly don't know.

Daphne finally comes along and saves me from them.

"Hello, Baz," she says with a mischievous smile, "Your hair is looking great,"

I look in the mirror at our entrance and I see that it's sticking in a few different directions.

Ah, yes. Simon likes to tug at it.

"What can I say?" I tell her with a cheeky smile, "I had a wonderful time,"

"So it seems," she says, "I'm glad,"

"Thank you, Mother,"

**SIMON**

We're lying in the sitting room after dinner. Mum is speaking to my Grandmother on the phone and I'm looking at new flower arrangements to try.

I find one particular one that makes me smile.

I screenshot it and sent it to Baz.

_Something to have at our wedding!_

If nothing else it'll amuse him.

**BAZ**

"How come you didn't go out tonight?" Ias k my parents once my siblings have been put to bed.

They look at each other and Daphne smile, "When you're been together for as we have sometimes, it's nice to just stay. It makes the adventures a lot more fun if they're rare. Anyway, big fancy Valentine's Day dinners aren't my thing. I have all the love I need right here, in this house,"

It's a nice sentiment and I wonder if Simon and I will be that kind of married couple one day. Happy to spend the night sipping wine in each other's company.

My phone rings and I pick it up to see who it is.

Simon has sent me a picture. It's a bouquet with bright pink flowers and black lilies.

The caption makes me grin wide.

"What's got you smiling like that?" asks my father

"Oh, nothing. Simon just sent me the centrepieces we're going to have at our wedding,"

Daphne looks up alarmed while my father chokes on his drink.

"Don't worry," I tell them, after letting them stew a little, "It's not happening for another ten years,"

I have never seen my father look so relieved.

**SIMON/BAZ**

I love him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
